


One Phone Call Away

by bunnybebe247



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since no one in Beacon Hills believes him, Stiles calls the one person who always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Phone Call Away

*

True to his word he didn't need any of them. He's survived years of the supernatural world and if his best friend and girlfriend refused to believe him then he'd find someone who did.

Stiles tossed his bag into the passenger seat of his jeep, slamming the door beside him. As the wind brushes against his pale skin, Stiles shivers and draws his sweater around herself tightly to keep out the cold. 

Stiles knew his options were limited. All of the aware supernatural beings he knew either presently turned him down or were currently enjoying a very wonderful time in a forigen country.

"I'll find someone who believes me." Sticking his key into the ignition Stiles starts the car and tosses himself back onto his seat drifting into what he called 'Lydia Mode'. He needed to focus. Only one name came to mind. The same name the abandoned the pack just 6 months ago. 

As much as he wanted to be upset he knew that this was the one person that would at least check before turning him down.

Stiles pulls his sweater tighter around his body an ounce of warmth running through him. He quickly digs for his phone and before he could change his mind dials Derek's number. Putting the car in drive, Stiles pulls off from the lot leaving all his friends behind. 

By the fifth ring Derek finally picks up sounding as bored as ever (What else is new).

"Hey Derek its Me.....Stiles." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Stiles couldn't help but feel dumb because-

"Caller ID Stiles. I know." 

"How ya been?" He was pretty sure Derek could hear his heartbeat over the phone because for a long while he didn't answer. Not even with a Sarcastic remark. "Okay then. I guess I'll-"

"No. I'm here. What's up Stiles, why the late call?"

"Can't I just see how an old friend is doing?"

"Stiles." Letting out a defeated sigh, Stiles parks on the side of the road ready to spill his guts to none other than Derek Hale. If you were to tell him last year this was happening he'd think you'd lost your mind.

"There is this new kid. His names Theo and I don't like him. I don't like him, I don't trust him and apparently I'm the only one."

"He a hunter?"

"Nope. He's a werewolf. One similar to you in fact. He shows up outta nowhere. Saves Scott's ass and now he wants to be apart of the pack. Scott refuses to see what's as clear as day as usual."

"I still don't see what I have to do with this. I'm across the country Stiles."

"I know. Just...Just tell me you believe me. Tell me I'm not crazy. Scott thinks I should give him the benefit of the doubt and I want to but this kid irks me." Ignoring the laugh on the other line Stiles continues bring his rant to a close. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Malia. I'm sure she'd-"

"She doesn't believe me either. Her, Scott and Kira think its insane that the 'good guy' might be evil. I put air quotes around that by the way."

"Yeah I got it. Try talking to Lydia and if that doesn't work then you can call me back. "

"I'm not Overreacting Derek."

"I know. I believe you, just try to get a second opinion."

"Fine. I'll talk to Lydia."

"Okay."

"We do miss you by the way."

"Yeah. I miss you guys too."


End file.
